Help Is Needed Not Wanted
by CronaTheDarkOne
Summary: Mostly manga based. Crona is in the hands of Medusa again and needs Spartoi to save her. Crona's memory is wiped and she doesn't feel like she needs help. She feels this is where she belongs. Can Death The Kid change that? Or will he be sucked into Crona's madness trying to save her? KidX(Female)Crona. I own 0 Soul Eater. I only own my OCs and my creativity.
1. Doubt

**Heres just a little piece of one of the stories i'm working on. It is very short and just shows how the rest of the story will go, kind of. I hope you enjoy and appreciate it. I tried to so hard to make this story plus others. If this one isn't updated for a very, very long time, it's because i'm still currently working on a different story. Well, read it and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

 **Crona's POV**

I slowly walked down the DWMA halls, feeling like a burden, an outsider. I don't belong here, I never did. I don't deserve kindness, understanding, or to fit in. I can feel everyone's dark glares and they follow me all the way to Stein's class. I deserve them, all I do is betray and hurt people. My dark thoughts were interupted by a hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Hello Crona, anyone there?" Maka said. I lifted my face and brought my eyes to hers.

"I-i'm here. I didn't go anywhere." I responded.

"What's the matter? I noticed your a little down today. Anyone bullying you?"

"N-no. N-nothing's wrong." She kind of frowned at me and the bell rang for class to begin. We turned our attention to Stein, who rolled on his chair into the classroom. I wonder if he's ever shunned and hated...

"Alright class, today we are going to-" He was interupted by Soul.

"Dissect a specimen, right? Come on, we've done that everyday for the past month. It's uncool." Soul said. Stein coughed in his hand and his glasses gleamed as he stared at Soul and said, "If you hadn't interupted me, I would've said that we're going to learn how to see signs of a witch. Learn what kinds of witches there are, their weaknesses and strong points. Now listen and don't talk." Stein went on for the rest of the day teaching us about witches. Funny... I'll be a witch soon. Every girl whose mother is a witch will become one... I'm almost 16, any girl can obtain their 'powers' at ages 10 to 16. I didn't mention it to anybody because nobody knows my gender, age, or my thoughts. Why would someone care anyway? At lunch, Maka and I walked to the cafeteria and sat at our normal table. I listened and watched everyone talk to eachother. I didn't say anything, I didn't even eat. As we were walking back to class Maka stopped me.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'll help and I won't tell anyone else." She said.

"What if you can't help me? Nobody can." I told her.

"I don't care if you don't think I can't help you. I will find a way, no matter what. Now, tell me what's been bothering you. I really want to know Crona, don't shut me out." Her words always touch my heart.

"You can't help me. No one can. It's something that I can't fight anymore. I won't tell you because you'll be scared of me, throw me out like trash. I wouldn't be able to handle that!" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Crona, I didn't become your friend to be scared of you. I'm not scared of you and i'll never be. I became your friend so I could help you and be there for you when you need me." Maka said.

"Like I said before, you can't help me. I know your there for me and you'll help me. B-but.." The tears started to flow down my cheeks. Maka grabbed me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back, I couldn't.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me now. But your telling me later."

"Why! Why are you so nice to me. I'm a monster, an uncontrollable monster. All I do is cause misery and pain. But you accept me, something I don't deserve." I said bawling. I heard the bell ring, "Now we're late to class."

"I'm nice to you because i'm your friend! Next time you ask me that your going to get Maka Chopped. Quit thinking so badly of yourself, you're not a monster, you're my best friend! Let's just go to class, I don't care that we're late." Maka said to me. I can't argue to her, or lie to her, I can only swerve from telling the truth. She let go of me and we walked to class. I bowed my head so no one could see my face and sat in my seat next to Maka's. I ignored the entire lesson. I made up my mind, i'll just sit in my room with no contact with anyone. Maybe i'll sit there and die, i'll be gone and no one will be in pain anymore. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Kid don't know what i've done. Only me and Ragnarok know that I planted Medusa's snake inside of Marie. Soon, Stein will fall into madness and pain, all because of me. I don't deserve anyone's kindness. I hadn't realized it but the bell rang and Maka's been yelling at me to get up. I gripped my arm tighter and walked down to my room without talking to anyone. Maka didn't follow me, she tried to but Soul pulled her somewhere else. As soon as I entered my room, I grabbed my pillow and sat in waiting to hear the click of the door. The doors lock automatically at 7 o'clock. I waited for Erika the frog to jump in my window and tell me Medusa's next plan for me. It didn't seem long, but then again I space out into nothingness and forget where the time went. I heard the clock beep, signaling that a new hour has started. I looked up to see the gleaming red numbers on it, 8:00 p.m. it said. Erika usually shows up before 7:30, strange... I wonder if she ran into some trouble, or maybe Medusa doesn't have a plan for me. Just as I thought that, Erika showed up.

"Sorry i'm late... Free was trying to make his space cube thing longer and got me, Medusa and himself stuck in it for 45 minutes. But anyway... Good job on your last mission Crona. Medusa is proud of you," she paused waiting for a reaction from me but got none and continued, "You're no longer needed here at Shibusen. Medusa would like you to join her." I tensed up and hugged my pillow tighter. Me? Why? I don't want to leave here, my friends are here. But I do want to leave because i've betrayed them all. Ragnarok sent pain down my spine as he emerged from my back.

"Come on you little baby! You've already gone behind their backs and betrayed them! You have nothing to lose now. Just leave, they'll find out sooner or later and kick you out anyway. What will Maka think?" I tensed more.

"Ragnarok is right Crona. It's best just to join Medusa now." Erika said.

"Alright. I-i'll go." I stuttered. I don't want to, but they're right. I can't stay here any longer.

"Good job Crona! You finally manned up for once!" He paused and thought about what he said, "Wait, that wasn't a compliment."

"I already got the key to your door," Erika said tossing it onto the floor, "Now hurry, you don't want to make Medusa wait." I got up from and threw my pillow onto the bed. Erika hopped away into the dark night. I picked up the key and held it in my hand. Should I go? Will I be sent back into torture, or will she treat me better now that i'm making progress? Will I forget my friends or will I always have the painful but nice memories of them? Should I just stick with my first plan and stay in here until I die? So many questions with many answers, but I can only choose one path for me.

"Come on already! I'm sick of waiting and if we leave now we can probably make it to the hideout before daylight. Medusa is waiting for us!" Ragnarok said bobbing on my head.

"Alright, alright." I said pushing him off a little. I looked at the picture of me and Maka a moment before placing it back onto the desk and leaving my cell. I walked through the dark halls hoping that the school doesn't have a night guard. If i'm caught i'm screwed. I walked slowly down the halls looking back and forth, with Ragnarok on my head keeping a good look out too. I finally got to the entrance of the school and hid behind a pillar before looking around once more. I let out a deep breath and turned around the pillar, I hadn't taken one step before I ran into something. Crap! I'm screwed, i'm screwed, i'm screwed, i'm screwed! I fell backward onto my butt and my head hit the framing of the pillar which made me a little dizzy. The person I ran into stood firm and handed a hand out to me. I held my head with one hand and grabbed his with the other. I focused my eyes and realized that I ran into Death The Kid.

"Are you okay? Sorry I ran into you." He said.

"I-I... i-i'm f-fine. I r-ran into y-you, not the o-other way around." I told him.

"What are you doing out so late? Doesn't your cell lock at 7?" Crap i'm caught!

"U-um... S-spirit gave me the k-k-key so I c-could g-get a d-drink at night." He examined me for a moment with his golden orbs and shrugged. His eyes are so bright and pretty... Wait, what am I thinking?

"Okay. Well, i'll have to talk to him about that. Why were you hiding behind the pillar?" He asked. Geez he asks a lot of questions, but his voice is nice. Wait, what did I just think? No! I can't think these thoughts.

"We were getting fresh air, that cell is really stuffy." Ragnarok said. I only nodded my head.

"Alright, but why were you hiding?"

"We weren't, we got tired from wandering the confusing halls downstairs and rested here." Ragnarok said. I don't know if that was a good lie or not. I know the halls pretty well and never get lost, but Kid may not know that. I can only hope for the best.

"Hmmm... Okay, whatever you say. Just be back in the cell before 9. Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to my father. Oh and Crona?"

"Huh?"

"You might want to get something for your fever. Your face is awfully red." He stated and walked up the stairs. What!? My face is red? Oh gosh, I was so lost in trying not to get caught and noticing his beautiful features that I didn't realize I was blushing! Wait, beautiful features? Where are these thoughts coming from!? I don't know how to deal with this! I made sure that he was gone and then ran down the long DWMA steps. As I got to the bottom, I took one last look of the school, then I continued to run through the city. I hid in the shadows to make sure no one could spot me. I was almost spotted by some high teenagers, even if they spotted me they wouldn't remember. I got out of the city at last, I looked at it once more. This is where chaos started, this is where I met my best friend, this is where I had nightmares, this is where I had fun, this is where I must flee, this is where I learned things, this is where my heart broke. With tears in my eyes, I turned around and ran towards the dark forest.

"Quit crying you big baby!" Ragnarok said perched on my head.

"I'm not crying! I'm running so fast that the air stings my eyes is all." I lied.

"Whatever you baby. Are we going to Medusa's?"

"Where else would I go? Nobody else accepts me. She's the only person who can take care of us."

"Don't start that pity me bullshit. She actually feeds us decent food." He stayed perched on my head the entire time I ran to the forest. As soon as I reached the entrance, I stopped by a tree to catch my breath.

"How many miles was that?" I asked Ragnarok.

"About 60 miles."

"Why didn't you just fly us here?"

"Takes effort, now get going. It's nearly sunrise and Medusa won't be happy if we're any later than we already are." He ticks me off sometimes.

"If you would've flown us here, that could've been avoided!"

"What did you just say? Do you want a beating!" Ragnarok starts to grab my hair and pull on it.

"Ow! Ragnarok! Ow okay sorry! Ow stop it!" I finally got him pulled off of me and he perched back on my head. I ran 60 miles in 10 hours, wow. I'm very impressed with myself, it's been awhile since Medusa has sent me on our hard trainings. I'm amazed I could still run that far, that fast. I guess, it could've been adrenaline, or the fact that I was actually trying to run. I caught my breath and quit my thinking, I ran the rest of the way to the wooden cottage. Medusa's hideout. Our home. I walked in quietly and closed the door with no sound.

"Ah, you have arrived." Medusa said as she turned on the light.

"Y-yes Lady Medusa." I said. I stayed completely still and tried to listen to everything she said.

"My daughter, you have completed your mission. Good job." She hopped off the chair she was sitting on and walked up to me. She still looked like a little girl.

"Don't worry, I may be very small but I still can weild my magic," she giggled evily a little, "your nearly 16, it's only two months away. You'll be able to weild magic as well."

"Hey! What will happen to me if she gains magic!" Ragnarok butts in.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be plenty of use to her still," she giggles again, "You will have a test tomorrow, to test your skills. If you fail, you will be destroyed. If you pass, you get a... upgrade."

"Y-yes L-lady Medusa."

"Sit down, you don't have to stand so stiff there in the doorway." she said walking to the kitchen. I did as she said and sat down in one of the creaky wooden chairs. I could smell something, something familiar and good. Medusa walked into the dining room with a plate in her hand. She set it down in front of me.

"Your favorite, pasta. Go ahead and eat it, it's not a decoration." She sat on the other end of the table. I slowly picked up my fork and started to eat. It was good. She was right, it is my favorite. Not as good as Maka's though. I tensed up at the thought of her. Maka... I wonder if she'll hate me, because I ran away.

"We can do this again, it is a reward for obeying orders and completing a mission without a fault. Ah but, if you fail me, you will be punished. The dark room is always waiting for you, I added some installments that you'll just love as well." she laughed. I finished my pasta and scooted the plate a little away from me.

"T-thank you, Lady Medusa."

"No Crona, you've earned the right to call me mother."

"M-m-mother." I repeated. This is weird, she never let's me call her mother. Even as an infant, if I said mother i'd get slapped. As a child I was thrown into the dark room. Now she accepts it? I'm confused, this doesn't make sense, why should it? She's never accepted me, why should she now? Maka's the only one who will ever accept me, why did I leave? I want to go back, feel her wrap me into a hug. Medusa never hugged me, she won't ever. I'm a disgusting being that isn't deserved to be touched. Yeah thats it, maybe that's why I ran away. As soon as Maka realizes that i'm not as innocent as she thinks I am, she'll throw me away like trash. She's my only friend though, she wouldn't do that.

"Crona, what are you thinking about? It's not about that Maka girl is it?" I tensed up at her name. Her name shouldn't be coming out of Medusa's mouth. It doesn't belong there.

"N-no, L-la-... I mean mother." I replied.

"Hmm, I think you were. We'll have to fix that, won't we?" she laughed evily. Once she had calmed her hysterical moment, she had started to examine me. I was starting to get a little nervous, so I picked up my plate and went to the kitchen to clean it. Medusa didn't follow me, she did get up from her chair and went somewhere else though. I finished cleaning and went to the basement, where my room was. The same matress and blanket were there, just as I had left them. It was late now, nearly day actually. The clock in this room said it is 6 in the morning. It's a little hard to tell because the glass cracked, but it's a close enough time estimate. I better rest, especially if Medusa want's me to test tomorrow. I undressed myself and sat on the mattress. I picked up the blanket and covered myself a little as Ragnarok popped out of my back.

"Going to bed loser? Why do you even bother to cover up? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"It's still innapropriate. Yes, i'm going to bed." Ragnarok scoffed and disolved back into my blood. I sighed, very annoyed at him. I've got guts to stand up to him but since i'm with Medusa now, we'll be eating innocent human souls which will make him stronger and bigger. I won't be able to stand up to him if that happens, he's tiny right now but he'll get all muscley and big soon. It's gonna suck when that happens. I felt that I needed to get some of my feelings out of me before I went to bed. I found a paper and a pen lying underneath the mattress exactly where I had left it, and sat down to write a poem and a note. After I was finished, I was in tears and definitely ready for bed. I told myself goodnight and imagined what it would of felt like for Maka to hug me one last time. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep. Hopefully, I pass Medusa's test tomorrow. If I don't, I'll die.

* * *

 **Short, but I hope it gave you a little sight into the future chapters. This will hopefully be a long story like CroMa A CronaXMaka Story. I will try and like I said before, if it isn't updated for a long time it's because i'm still working on the other story. Review and tell me what you guys think of it. If you haven't noticed yet, this is based off of the manga mostly. I changed it up so it wouldn't get copyrighted and because I wanted a twist in the story. I own 0 Soul Eater by the way. I only own my OC's and creativity. See you guys later. Bye Bye!**


	2. EXTRA: Crona's Letter

I'm back with Medusa now, I don't know if it was the right choice or not. I don't belong at the DWMA anymore though, i've betrayed them. Stein will fall into madness soon because of me. All of my friends will hate me because i've betrayed them. I'm not sure if I belong here with Medusa. She's acting weird, she's praising me and it's not like her. I'm usually greeted with an insult, then sent to do work. She also fed me an actual meal, a big one too. Ragnarok didn't have any of it, which was surprising. At the DWMA, they always fed us meals, I never really ate though. My appetite wasn't big enough for how much they were feeding us. I wonder if Maka will miss me. Or Kid even. Speaking of Kid, I had strange feelings with him today. Well not only today, but ever since I first met him. Something about him sparks me, his eyes, maybe his hair... I'm not sure, maybe it's just him. I had to run away though, I don't belong there. I knew i've done something wrong and i've betrayed them, they kept telling me everythings alright and okay. But it wasn't, everytime they talked to me, my heart broke. And piece by piece, it was separated from me. I have no heart left, do I? A poem is written:

Cast away

Beat down and broken

I must obey

The word is spoken

Draw a circle of protection

Kept at bay

Keep away

So far apart from her perfection

Shadows loom

Lost in the gloom

I slowly slip away

A thirsty sea of stone and sand

Lost within a nightmare land

Afraid of night without a day

When the monsters come and play

I hear the serpent at my ear

She's urging me to drown the fear

But deep within this tortured mind

Dark secrets you will find

I think that soon i'll fall apart

Their kindness only breaks my heart

I'll pass the nights in misery

With no one there to comfort me

The home I have is not a home

The life I lead is not my own

When living here is not quite not living

Living here is just worth giving up.

What should I do now? Let myself feel guilty? Forget my friends? Be tortured by Medusa? Fall into madness? Two options sound good, they'll probably keep me from ever feeling pain or fear. I should fall into madness and forget my friends. Then, Medusa won't torture me, she'll praise me more. Maybe it could happen... I'd become stronger, forget all of the fears in life. I wouldn't ever need to worry, no one would be able to hurt me. But what would be the outcome? I shouldn't be thinking this. If I do fall into madness, will someone save me? Will there be someone still willing to help me? I would hope so, madness isn't as great as it seems to be. If someone finds this letter, if i've fallen into the black abyss of madness. Save me, please.

* * *

 **I said that it would take FOREVER for me to update. Well, I was right. My CroMa A CronaXMaka story takes up most of my time. I do give you this extra as an apology. I got the poem from a different site so if you recognize this do not flag me please. It didn't have an author attached so I have no idea whom it belongs to but I do give credit of the poem to that person and definitely not me. I do not have magical poem powers. I wish I did. Anyway, the next chapter (chapter 2) will be uploaded this same day as well. Again, I apologize because I cannot update this one as fast as I wish I could. It's hard enought to have time to update my other story. I'm sorry. But, life is life and it makes everything very difficult. See you next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	3. Missing?

I woke up at 8 a.m. sharp and began to get ready for school. I made sure everything in the mansion was completely symmetrical, which it was as always. Checked the garden and sheds, everything was symmetrical. But, something seemed a bit off. A feeling that was eating at me and wouldn't go away. I brushed it off and went to school with Liz and Patty, which we normally did. We met up with Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star. Two are missing, Maka and Crona. Just then, Maka runs up to us looking worried.

"I can't find Crona." she said panting.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She's always in that room until you go get her." Soul said.

"I know, but she wasn't there. I asked Stein, Spirit ugh, and Lord Death. No one has seen her today."

"That's strange. Where do you think she could've gone?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, there was no note. She left this picture though." We studied it and identified it as the picture of Maka and Crona at my party.

"I saw her last night, it didn't seem like she was troubled by anything." I said.

"You saw her last night? When?" Maka asked.

"She was behind a pillar and I bumped into her. I accused her of hiding, but they both claimed that they were just getting fresh air." I said.

"Wait, don't the cell doors lock at 7 though?" Black*Star said.

"She said that Spirit gave her a key. Which isn't surprising to me."

"What? So, she left?" Soul asked.

"She has been acting strange lately." Maka said.

"When? I thought that's how she always is." Black*Star said. Maka gave him a glare and he put his hands up in defense.

"Anyway, did she tell you where she was going?" Maka asked me.

"No. I didn't know they were leaving." I should of known. Of course she was lieing. She was hiding behind the pillar, acting nervous, having Ragnarok answer almost all of my questions, all the signs are there and I missed them.

"I'm going to find her." Maka said about to leave.

"Wait a second," Soul said grabbing her shoulder, "class starts in 5 minutes and you have no idea where she's at." Maka glared at him and shoved his hand off of her shoulder.

"I don't care. Crona is my best friend and i'm not letting her leave. You don't have to come." Maka left.

"Go ahead to class, I better go after her." Soul said. We all said okay and went to Stein's class. Is this why I feel like something is missing? But why? I've had these weird feelings about her the first day she became a DWMA student. At first I thought that they were just my idea of her still being an enemy. But, I became friends with her and still had the feeling. I don't know what these feelings are or what they mean. I always brushed the feeling off, but they keep coming back. Maybe I should quit ignoring these feelings and try to figure out what they mean... It's kind of too late now, Crona is gone. How am I going to figure this out? I'm sure that we'll be sent on a huge search team if Maka doesn't find her today. My thoughts continued to wander, I don't think I payed attention at all during class. The bell brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around, was I really thinking the entire 3 hours?

"Hey Kid," Liz said, "are you okay? I said come on, let's go to lunch."

"Right, let's go." I said. We left the classroom and headed towards the lunch room. On our way there I could hear people talking. They were gossiping about Crona. It makes me mad to think that people would already be telling secrets and lies to eachother, especially about Crona. She hasn't done anything to anyone here and they all treat her like trash. No wonder she ran away. 'I heard that she crys just to get attention' one girl said. 'did you know she ran away? Probably because she betrayed the DWMA again' another said. 'She's such a loser, why would anyone care about her.' someone said. Why do people talk like this? Why do people hate? I wish I could do something, maybe I can. But, I got to the lunchroom before I could yell at the next person to say something rude.

"Kid, are you okay? You look pissed." Liz said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I answered. She gave me a dirty look and decided not to say anything else. We got in the lunch line and filled our trays. Then, we sat down at our usual spot. Maka and Soul still weren't here.

"Maka and Soul not back yet?" Liz asked.

"No, they can't find any sign of Crona around." Tsubaki said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Maka texted me about an hour ago." Oh yeah. I forgot that almost everyone has a cell phone now. I should get one, it would be easier to contact friends.

"Quit worrying about her. Pay attention to your god!" Black*Star laughed. "I'm sure that you all feel more invited to eat around your god!" Black*Star jumped onto the table.

"Actually, you ruined my appetite." I said.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Kid. You don't have to deny the love for your god!"

"Last time I remember, I beat you in our fight."

"You want a rematch." He said getting cocky.

"I'd rather not waste my time."

"Let's not fight, can we eat in peace please?" Tsubaki asked. I sat back and gave up on arguing with Black*Star.

"I wasn't hungry anyway, i'd rather talk." I said.

"Thank you, Black*Star get off the table." Tsubaki grabbed his shorts and pulled him backwards into his seat.

"Quit grabbing me by my shorts! I am a god not a child!"

"Stop acting like a child and I won't treat you like one." Black*Star stayed quiet and pouted for a while. We chatted all lunch, Maka and Soul didn't show up at all. I guess they're just going to miss the school day. We went back to Stein's class and this time I hope that I don't space out. Stein talked only about the parts of a soul, nothing new or important. But the way he drew the soul bothered me... It was completely asymmetrical and Liz had to hold me down to keep me from fixing it. After class, he never erased the drawing so I fixed it to be completely symmetrical. It looked much better... As I was leaving the DWMA, Soul and Maka came up the stairs.

"Did you find her?" I asked them.

"No, we found some footprints in the desert sand but the wind picked up and blew them away." Maka said.

"That's unfortunate, hopefully we can find her soon." I said.

"Me too. I hope she's alright. I wonder why she left."

"I don't know. I'm guessing that we'll be sent on a search for her." I said.

"Yeah. Well, Spartoi has to look for the kishin anyway, we could search for her too."

"Good idea, when do you think we'll be sent?" Soul asked her.

"I don't know, Lord Death will tell us."

"He's not gonna be happy that Crona left, I told him last night about Spirit giving her a key. I'm sure your father had a long talk with him today, he'll probably have some reaper chops coming his way once father finds out that Crona left." I added.

"That's not surprising. I just can't understand why Crona left, it makes no sense to me."

"I'm sure that as soon as we find her, she'll tell us. Maybe we can convince her to come back." I said.

"I hope so." Maka started to look sad.

"How about I treat you and Soul to some Deathbucks?"

"That sounds cool." Soul said. Maka nodded. Me, Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul headed down to Deathbucks for some of their famous muffins. We chatted for a long time, mostly about the test that's coming up. I promised Maka that I would ask father when he thinks we should go on our search mission. We tried to think of reasons why Crona would've left. Soul said a couple that were completely unlogical, then he said that maybe Crona did something wrong. Maka wasn't impressed at all and gave him a hard Maka Chop. I said that maybe she thought she didn't belong here, Maka agreed. None of us could think of a exact reason why she left, my guess was the closest. Liz and Patty got tired of waiting around for me to finish my conversation so they left at about 5:30. It's just so confusing, why would Crona leave all of the sudden? It seemed like she was happy here, I think everyone was really starting to get used to her. I miss her. I blushed at the thought. I hope that Maka and Soul didn't notice. Why would I think that, why would I feel that? I think i'm just confusing myself. I don't know what to think... Maka started to talk about the dance that Lord Death is putting on to make up for the DWMA anniversary. He won't be leaving his mirror this time though. I won't have a date, I don't know any girls that I like. I could tell that Soul wanted to take Maka, everytime she mentioned 'date' he glanced at her. Maka started to go into detail, but before she got too into it I suggested that it was time to go home. They agreed, it was 8 o'clock i'm sure that they wanted to leave too. I waved goodbye and walked home. My mansion isn't too far away from the DWMA luckily. Too bad tonight was very dark and cloudy. I was only about half way home when the rain started to pour, I had to ride on Beezlebub and hope not to get too soaked. By the time I got home the wind had picked up. Tonight there was going to be a bad storm.

"Woah, did you get stuck in the storm?" Liz asked me.

"Yeah, should've left sooner but I couldn't help that I wanted to leave at 8."

"That makes sense, dinner is on the table if your hungry."

"You made dinner?" I asked totally confused. Liz and Patty can't cook.

"No, I ordered pizza."

"Delightful." I said sarcastically. I don't like pizza, but I did miss dinner so I might as well eat it anyway. I walked into the kitchen and looked down on the table where the pizza box was. I made a face and opened it, there were only two pieces left. How much did Liz and Patty eat?! It was probably Patty that ate the most, she doesn't know when to stop especially for pizza. I sighed as I put the pizzas on a plate and microwaved them. I threw away the box, if I don't do it, it'll stay there all night and attract the flies. I went through the gross process of eating pizza and decided to go to bed. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours, I couldn't fall asleep. Something was still tugging at me, I don't know what it is. What is this feeling? I need to sleep, I'll go crazy if I don't get exactly 8 hours sleep. I watched as the time went past, soon it was one in the morning. I already know that i'm not going to sleep tonight, this tugging feeling isn't going away. Eventually the alarm clock went off which scared me slightly. I turned it off and slowly got out of bed. I got dressed, checked everything, and headed out to the DWMA. Same as every morning, but the feeling was still there. We climbed the stairs and met up with everyone. (Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star)

"Goodmorning Kid, Liz, Patty. How are you all?" Tsubaki asked.

"We're good. Excuse me, I have to talk to my father I'll see you all in class." I said. They all stared at me for a moment but went back to chatting. I ran up to the Death Room, hoping that my father wasn't busy. I stepped inside and made my way to his mirror. Luckily no one was here but him.

"Oh hiya Kid! Whats up?!" Father said, always using his goofy voice.

"Hello Father, i've come to talk about Crona."

"I see, so unfortunate that she left."

"Yes, well what are we going to do about it?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about that..." He said sounding a little worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that Crona has showed up on the kishin egg list. She murdered a little girl last night."

"What?" Crona went to Medusa, or did Medusa reel Crona to her? It's so hard to tell!

"Unfortunately we'll have to kill her. I fear that Medusa is making Crona stronger, we won't be able to stop her this time, Kid. She was such a nice kid, too bad that Medusa had to be her mother."

"Stop, don't do that. Don't say anything about her! I'm searching for her." I told him.

"Kid, I understand that she was your friend. But, she's in Medusa's hands again and we can't do anything to save her this time. Spartoi will be searching for the kishin tomorrow, i'll have one of the graduated DWMA students search for Crona. Just let her go, Kid."

"We can't just abandon her, she IS my friend. I'm not letting Medusa hurt her, i'm certain that all of Spartoi will agree with me." I said.

"I see, well make sure Spartoi meets here after school ends." He said.

"I will." I stormed out of there. I couldn't just stand there and have him tell me that we have to kill Crona. I can't kill her, there's no way i'd be able to. I wonder how Maka is going to react, it'll probably be worse than my reaction. I may of overreacted, no I didn't... I was really defensive though, I don't think i've been that way for any of my friends... What's going on with me? I got to class and sat down just as the bell rang.

"What took you so long?" Liz whispered to me. I ignored her, I don't want to speak. It took a long time for me to get here though, I must of been walking slow while I was thinking. Stein's long lectures were completely boring and I already knew all of it. I spaced out all of class and waited for lunch. It seemed like forever, Stein's blabbering was annoying and Patty's laugh was ringing in my ears. It was just plain annoying, I tried my best to ignore it and made it all the way to lunch. I wasn't hungry today, so I just sat at the table.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki aren't going to be at lunch today. Black*Star wanted to fight a kid and chased him, Tsubaki went after Black*Star and so they're off yonder." Soul said.

"Maybe we'll have some peace at lunch for once." Maka said stuffing a dumpling in her mouth. Liz and Patty sat down with their trays. Chatting is what we all seemed to do best when we were with eachother. I wasn't in a chatting mood though, the feeling was still tugging at me and what Father had said bothered me. Maka seemed to notice that I wasn't talking at all.

"Is there something wrong Kid?" Maka asked.

"My Father wants a Spartoi meeting after school ends in the Death Room." I said.

"Okay." she said. Maka pulled out her cell phone and texted someone.

"Who are you texting?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki, so she knows about the meeting."

"Good idea," I said. "I should get a cellphone." Everybody started to nod and agree with me. Is a cell phone really that important though? I should try it out. Lunch ended and we headed back to class. Stein continued his long and boring lecture until school ended. I'm sure he doesn't like the lectures either, it's just review for the test thats coming up. We all met up in the lobby, then we made our way to the Death Room.

"Hiya, Hiya! How are you!" Father said.

"Hello." they all replied.

"Alright, so this meeting is very important." He started. I stood away from the group crossing my arms, I didn't want to be in the middle when he told them the news. I'm so mad that we have to do this, why can't there be some other way? "First of all, you all will be searching for the Kishin tomorrow. Maka, do you know the Kishin's wavelength enough to find him?" Father asked her.

"I do." Maka answered.

"Good, we'll rely on your Soul Perception. And for the bad news..." I tried to close my ears, try to not hear it again, but of course I could hear it anyway. "It seems that Crona is in the hands of Medusa again. I'll send out a team of highly trained meisters after her."

"What do you mean after her?!" Maka yelled.

"Calm down Maka. Crona is on my kishin egg list, it turns out that she killed a little girl last night."

"It was Medusa! Crona didn't do it, she can't. She doesn't have the capability to hurt anyone, I know she can't. It's Medusa that makes her do these things." Maka said.

"Whether it's Medusa or not, Crona still killed an innocent child." Death replied.

"But-" Maka started. Soul put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maka calm down," he tried telling her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Soul! We can't just abandon her and let Medusa play with her like a pawn. I won't allow it! I'm searching for her." Maka started to turn around. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't start acting stupid now, you need to look for the Kishin." Soul reminded her.

"Screw the Kishin! It's his fault that all of this has happened."

"And who was it that helped release the kishin?" Black*Star said.

"Another work of Medusa's. If she hadn't of been controlling her than Crona wouldn't of done it."

"Seemed like she enjoyed gutting Soul like a fish." Black*Star countered.

"Black*Star-" Tsubaki warned. All of the sudden Maka had punched Black*Star in the face. It hardly effected him at all, he only moved back a step.

"Do we have to do this again?" Black*Star said. Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Father said in his non-friendly voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at the angry Shinigami.

"Instead of fights, can't we just solve this together? I'm sure we'll see Crona around if she's in the hands of Medusa. She'll be hiding from any Meisters, but if Medusa changes Crona in any way, Medusa will send her to us." Liz explained. I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Thank you Liz. Now, quit bickering and listen to me. You will all, as Spartoi, search for the Kishin. I will grant you to look for Crona as well, but it cannot intervene with the Kishin search. You hear me?" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir." We all agreed.

We were excused from the Death Room and Maka was obviously not happy with the decisions that were made. Her fists were tightly held at her sides as she walked furiously down the hall. I feel bad for her, Crona is her best friend and my father practically told her that Crona has been judged and we will kill her. I honestly doubt that our group could ever gain any kind of courage to kill Crona. Not even Black*Star, which is saying something. I am very angry with my father, to think that we could handle this? I cannot fail him though, I am a shinigami and there are many costs to who I am.

"Get off of me! I don't care!" I looked up to see Maka fighting with Soul.

"Maka, calm down. It's going to be all right, I promise."

"No! Nothing is 'all right' Lord Death wants me to kill my best friend! I refuse!"

"Atleast he's letting us look for her. Maybe we can convince her to come back?"

"You honestly believe they'll let her back here? Come on Soul, you got to be smarter than that." Black*Star commented.

"Keep your mouth shut for once Black*Star, this isn't your argument." I stepped in.

"What'd you say punk? You've been picking a fight lately." Black*Star said getting cocky.

"I do not wish to fight. I don't want to see you hurt Maka anymore than she already is. Hasn't she already had enough on her today?"

"Protecting Maka are ya? Guess someone's been getting lovey dovey lately."

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scorned.

"What? Just stating the obvious."

"Maka is my friend, I do not want to see her hurt. I wouldn't like to see Tsubaki, or Soul, or even you hurt either." I said.

"Whatever, covering up with excuses isn't going to change anything." Black*Star said. I couldn't argue anymore, it's not good for everyone else. So, I glared at him and continued to walk. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to blow up and do or say something to Black*Star. I did none of that, I continued to walk out of the school. Maka and Soul continued to argue, through the halls, down the DWMA stairs, and their walk to their apartment. I of course, was left with Patty, Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki. I could feel Tsubaki's care filled gaze switch back and forth between me and Black*Star. Black*Star was filled with anger, he basically made it his aura. It's not hard to tell what kind of mood Black*Star is in. When they left, I could still feel his anger looming around me.

"What's been up with you and Black*Star?" Liz asked.

"He's been really eager to start a fight. He blames it on me, but I am simply stating the obvious and he doesn't like it. He's been trying to act all tough, which also isn't working on me. That makes him mad. So basically, everything he does isn't working on me and he's pissed. I think he's also mad because Maka isn't falling for it, so he's trying to push her buttons." I explained.

"Wow, that's a lot. How do you know?"

"It's easy, really. All I have to do is watch at how he acts and I can feel how he's trying to make everyone believe him."

"And you and Maka know this how?" Liz asked.

"It's not a meister thing. I know because Black*Star has almost always been like this. Maka knows because she's used to it and it's something that Soul does too, sometimes."

"Okay, that makes sense." We finally got to my mansion. Liz and Patty went upstairs to their rooms, to do their 'thing'. I went to make dinner, since no one else knows how to cook. While the noodles were boiling, I went to the window and examined the landscape. Today is such a beautiful day, too bad it ended like this. I watched as the clouds slowly made their way across the sky... I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be worse. I sighed and continued to cook.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short compared to the ones that I upload to my main story. But I do hope you enjoyed. It's really hard to upload chapters to this story because i'm constantly working on my other story. I hope you all don't mind. I work really hard, I promise. I do hope you enjoy this series and support my creativity. I'll see you all next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	4. Wrong

**So i've decided that uderscores are madness thoughts, example: _text_. I originally had it bolded, but when I put the story from Word into this it doesn't keep the bold. Just so you know... And i'm so sorry for not updating anything for a long time. It's the end of the school year so i'm stuck doing homework 24/7 and I literally have 0 time for my fanfics. ;-; Enjoy what I have here. And I hope to udate my CroMa fanfic. Though it may be a while due to the fact that things are starting to get tense and such. I want it to be a long chapter, and a long chapter is what you will get.**

* * *

 **Crona's POV**

No, no, no! I completed her test. I did it. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I should be happy right? Happy that she isn't going to kill me? But I can't. Not after what I did. She made me kill a little girl! Plus a mother and a father. How is that okay? I hesitated, a lot and it caused the little girl to scream until the police were called. We escaped by mere chance! I'm on the list now, Death's list. I know because i've heard Stein explain how it works to our classes. How can I be happy? Now everyone at the DWMA is going to be looking for me, i'm a wanted woman. They're probably going to send the best people after me, because they all know i'm with Medusa. That means Spartoi is coming, Maka is in Spartoi. Maka wants to kill me... Maybe it's for the best? I don't know, how can I? I should forget them and accept my fate. Yeah... No. I can't!

"Crona!" Medusa slapped me hard in the face, which caused me to fall to the floor.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw her furious face. I stood up instantly and waited for what she was going to say.

"That's better. You've completed the test, congratulations." this sent a tiny bit of happiness, "but, you have also failed. Which is why you're going to live, with a little bit of change." She smiled evily and snapped her fingers. I didn't have enough time to move or panic before her snakes were squeezing me. I am confused, but happy, but scared. I don't know how to deal with emotions! I had two seconds of vision before the snakes began to squeeze my throat and I passed out. I came in and out of conciousness many times. Each time I woke up, I was greeted with great amounts of pain. I screamed every time, unable to take it. Medusa yelled at me to shut up, I could hear her very clearly. Even as I slept, I continued to hear her chanting and saying her witch language. I couldn't understand any of it. Eventually as her chanting became louder and more powerful, it didn't matter if I was unconcious. The pain reached my nightmares and dreams. I began to scream until my throat gave out on me.

"Now you won't have to worry anymore." I could hear her cold, nasty whisper in my ear. I was still in so much pain, I couldn't move. I could've screamed forever, but I had stopped. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just stopped... I slept for what felt like forever. I wonder how long I had slept. I couldn't hear Medusa or Ragnarok during this time. It was as if everything had gone completely silent. All of the sudden, the whispers started. _The city could be yours. Burn the people who have harmed you. Kill the girl. Kill everyone. Kill the shinigami..._

"Kill the shinigami..." I heard myself whisper. I couldn't remember anything. All I know is that I have a mission to complete. I believe I am Crona Gorgon, daughter of Medusa Gorgon. She is the most evil and wicked witch there is, no one can stop her. I won't let anyone stop me. Yes, I am the next heir. I must complete all of Mother's missions to become a witch much more evil than she is. I have to be stronger.

"Yes, my child. You may awaken." I sat up and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the room. The lights were dim and I was surrounded by jars and books. I was sitting on a cold operating table. I felt a finger lift my chin.

"Hello Mother." I greeted as my eyes made contact with hers.

"My, what a improvement. You haven't stuttered yet." I was confused. Have I ever stuttered before? I don't believe I remember stuttering.

"Mother, what is my mission?" I asked.

"Good question," she smiled, "I have not a mission to assign yet. For the moment, I am speculating the DWMA. Our main enemy, if you come in contact with any of them, do make sure to eliminate."

"How am I sure they are from the DWMA?" The place sounded familiar, I must be thinking of something else.

"You'll know, darling." She moved her hand away from my chin and began to move to another part of the house. I got up to follow but my knees gave in as I fell.

"Ooph!" I fell and hit the floor a little hard, but it didn't hurt.

"I wouldn't try walking for a while. Just try swinging your legs off the edge of the table to start with. You've been asleep and do not have full function yet." Medusa said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Mother." I pulled myself off the ground by grabbing the end of the table. I tried to stand with most of my weight on the table, I still could not hold my weight. How long had I been asleep? I did as she had said and swung my legs, hoping that would help bring movement to them. Mother had come back with a dish.

"Here, eat for your strength." she handed it to me. Odd, I don't remember ever feeling hungry. I took it from her and began to eat. A sweet pasta, very appetizing.

"You've been asleep, regaining yourself for about two months now. I'm surprised you could sit up or even hold that food down. Are you in any pain, confusion, anxiety?" she asked.

"None of the options." I said as I finished my meal. I could see her snake eyes slowly examine me. She removed the dish from my hands and placed it on the counter next to her.

"Up," she said grabbing my arms and pulling me, "try to stand again." I was finally off the end of the table. I had fallen again... This time I used my legs to get up. I had to try to stand, if Mother requests it then I must. I slowly and wobbly stood.

"Ahh, so you are healing. It is working well, I must say I did a good job." She whispered to herself. "Sit back on the table, thats enough today. I will let you rest more and we will try something different tomorrow."

"But, I wish for something to do. I can do it, I promise." I told her. I took a small step towards her, I almost fell but regained posture.

"My my, you are quite antsy. Fine, if you feel like you can do it. Bring the dish to the kitchen." I shakily walked over to the counter and grabbed my dish. Medusa didn't wait for me, she headed to the kitchen right away. I shouldn't dissapoint her. I began to walk, with the dish in my hand, towards the kitchen. My legs started to liven up as I walked, slowly and carefully, but I made it.

"Took you a while but I am impressed. You should walk around, do not go outside though. I have a protection over the house, so no one will notice a broken down, old shack in the old forest. That doesn't mean that people won't see you if you go outside."

"Yes, Mother." I answered. She walked away.

"Don't go upstairs or downstairs either. I do not wish for you to fall. I have work upstairs and you are forbidden from ever seeing it, well, until you become a witch atleast." She swung around the corner and vanished up the stairs. I walked around the house. Everything seemed so familiar, so deja vu. I probably walked every inch of the house, except upstairs of course... I wonder why I cannot remember. It is only a matter of time though, before I remember what I don't know now. My legs were definitely strengthening as I walked around. I wonder what is down stairs, I feel drawn to there.

"Hello!?" I heard someone's distraught voice somewhere. I carefully walked to one of the windows and checked outside. A lady, maybe mid-20s, looked beaten up and was carrying what looked to be a hiking bag. She was looking up and down the house, then she looked at me through the window. I flinched and was about to walk away but she turned around. She didn't notice me. Medusa must have done something so that the windows are more like a painting on the outside. _Intruder._ The voice came from nowhere, but it felt true. No one should be here, this far in the forest. Why is it that only 10 minutes after Mother had gone, I am to deal with this?

"Honey! I found an old house!" she yelled. It hurt my ears, why must someone yell? It is uneeded.

"Is anyone there!?" I heard a deep voice from farther away reply.

"I don't think so!" She yelled again. Ugh, the yelling again. How annoying. A man stumbled down one of the nearby hills and met the woman in the front of the house.

"Let's investigate." He said. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"There is no way. We have no idea what's in there. Bears, spiders, mice, a snake!" She shivered, "I can't do that. You know I can't"

"Jenny, we aren't going to get anywhere if we avoid resources. There could be canned food in there, still fresh for us. Maybe we find an abandoned sattelite phone that some other lost hikers dropped."

"Mike, no. I can't." Jenny took a step away from him and the house.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." He started to walk towards the door which made me flinch away. I couldn't see out the window anymore but I could still hear them.

"No, please don't! Fine, i'll go. There better be something in there and not snakes, i've already seen atleast twenty of those monstrous things." Jenny stated. I could hear their heavy footsteps toward the door. I ran behind one of the swing doors that led to the kitchen. The front door easily opened and creaked as it swayed.

"Hello?" I heard Mike say. I didn't respond. What should I do? _Kill the intruders._ Should I? It's a good idea, actually. But, I don't have a weapon.

"I don't think anyone is here." Jenny whispered to Mike.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know." They slowly walked inside and let the door shut behind them. My heart was beating fast and I could feel my blood start to rush.

"I think thats the kitchen, let's go." Their footsteps came near and I had to hurry and hide. I couldn't find anywhere. The table is too open, the cupboards don't have doors, the fridge is wouldn't let me fit. I looked up, the boards in the ceiling still hung. I jumped up and hauled myself into the shadows of the beams. Just as I got settled, they walked in. I tried my hardest not to make a sound.

"Look, I found some food." I could see them rummage in the open cabinets. They pulled out a couple and placed them in his bag. _Theives deserve to die._ Indeed they do, I must wait for the right moment. No one may rummage and steal from our home. It's not much but it's all we have. We were forced to hide in the shadows because of these people. I will not hide no more. I jumped down from the beams, but they had already moved back to where they entered.

"I'll go see what's upstairs." I heard Mike say.

"I can go downstairs." Jenny offered.

"Here, i'll help you down so you don't fall. These steps are creaky and old." The man helped his friend down the stairs, then came back up and glared up the stairs hallway.

"Okay, here I go." He only put one foot on the step when I jumped out.

"Don't go up there!" I screamed.

"What the hell!? Where did you come from.." then he looked me up and down, "Wait, are you okay?" I looked down at myself to see what he meant. I was barefoot, with an old ripped up gown. My hair was most likely a mess as well, I had been sleeping for a whole two months.

"I-i'm fine. Don't go upstairs, or outside. It's not safe." I tried acting off the innocent scared girl. My first outburst was an accident, I literally didn't want him to go upstairs. But, now I took advantage of my situation.

"I can help you. We're a bit lost, but we can help." He reached a hand out towards me. I flinched away, acting scared and helpless.

"No, don't touch me. It's wrong!" I started to back away from him until I hit the front door.

"No, no, it's alright. I promise I won't hurt you. Do you know where you are? Is anyone else here with you?" He asked me.

"No, I don't. No one is here. Don't go upstairs." I warned again.

"Why, what's upstairs?" I started to shake my head in a frightened way. Like whatever up there could kill him.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go."

"I'm sure it's safe. Here, i'll go up and scope it out. Then, you can come up with me and we'll know it's safe. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer from me, he headed up the stairs. I began to giggle. I didn't know what was so funny, but it seemed right. Mike slowly turned around and stared at me. He made a nervous sound.

"What's so funny?" He asked nervously.

"How stupid you are." My voice wasn't frightened or stuttery. It was full of madness and death. I started to laugh some more and I raised my hands over my head.

"Bye!" I giggled. "Broken Rose!" My hands flipped down and small, prickly vines shot from my palms and wrapped around him. I watched as the thorns began to cut his skin and make him bleed. He screamed in agony.

"Shh, it'll be alright." I said. A vine went down his throat which shut him up, eventually he went limp. He wasn't dead, yet. I could hear the girl running up the basement stairs. I sighed in disgust and moved him out of sight. I sat on the stairs and began to fake cry.

"Mike! Mike? Where are you?" She ran around the corner and found me. I continued to cry and sob like a helpless girl.

"Umm, hi?" the girl reached out her hand and touched my shoulder. I literally was startled and moved away from her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright? Did you see my husband, Mike?" she asked me. I began to hiccup like I was going to cry again.

"I told him the stairs are bad. Don't go upstairs!" I began to sob again.

"He's upstairs? Is he okay?" She started to go up.

"Don't go up there!" I spun around her and stared at her with seriousness.

"Why?" I began to giggle again. I couldn't help it, I could see and hear all of her fears just leak out of her.

"Snakesssssss." I hissed. Her face was of anxiety and fright. I could hear her thoughts, they were all jumbled and broken. She didn't know what to think anymore. I laughed again and enjoyed that she was in tears now.

"W-why!? What did you do?!" She broke down in front of me and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Now, Now, that's enough Crona." Medusa stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Mother." I answered. "I think i'm sixteen now." I said, a little excited. I remember being anxious about it. That was when i'd become a witch, get my powers. I have succeeded.

"Yes, you are. I don't think you were ready to experiment with it quite yet though. Now, why don't you drop the young man?" I did as she said and released him from the ceiling, where I hid him. I didn't do it very gracefully, I just dropped him. The vines where still wrapped around him and choking him.

"Mike! Oh shinigami, Mike!" she pulled at the vines and pricked her finger on one of the thorns.

"Shinigami?" I questioned. I remember someone like that, I couldn't picture it though. I also remember that I was supposed to kill it.

"You stupid witches! You'll pay for this!" Jenny screamed at me.

"My, I think you made an impression Crona. Maybe I was wrong. It seems we have some people who have a death wish." Medusa said. I could hear Jenny's thoughts. They were full of anger and revenge, but I could still feel her fear. Lord Death won't let them get away with this, Jenny thought, I won't let them.

"Weapon." I said.

"What is it?" Medusa asked me.

"Jenny is a graduated weapon, not a death weapon though. She's from the DWMA." Jenny then, all of the sudden jumped up from her spot and transformed her arm into a spiked ball and chain.

"Ooh, I see now. We have a real target Crona. If you think you're ready, go ahead and take her soul. I must warn you, this brings a road of chasing." Medusa said.

"Of course." I smiled, though I don't think it was the cute smile little kids have. Jenny charged at me and began to swing her ball at me. I dodged every attack and began to tire her out. She seemed pretty fit, so this might take a while. Finally, Jenny tried taking a kick at me. I didn't want to break her yet, I wanted to play first. So, I grabbed it and threw her into the wall. She grunted, but got up fast and came after me. I dodged her foot that was meant to come up to my face, I lodged my elbow into her side which pushed her down. She kicked her feet under mine, but I ended up doing a twist. I didn't fall, I stayed in a controlled stance.

"Damn you!" She stood up again and threw her ball at me again.

"You shouldn't think about your attacks before you preform," I said, "they give you away." I giggled again. I summoned Ragnarok. He came out as a normal sword, but I had two of them. I forgot about Ragnarok for a little bit, I guess it's good now though.

"Crona, your first captive is waking up." Medusa warned.

"That's okay." I answered.

"Mike?!" Jenny was distracted, which gave me the perfect chance to take a hit. I didn't do much damage, I just gave her a little scratch on her leg.

"Agh!" She tripped over herself and fell.

"Don't ever distract yourself." Then, while she was on the floor, I took a swing and watched as her body evaporated into a blue, innocent soul.

"Jenny!" Mike screamed. He wriggled in my vines, trying to escape.

"He's awake. Perfect, thank you Mike." I winked at him and sat by his side. He spat at me.

"How dare you! You killed her cousin's family and their baby! Now you kill my family!?" He grinded his teeth, "I'll kill you!"

"That's a waste of time. You'll end up in the same place as her." Medusa said.

"Take me! Just kill me!" He screamed.

"Happy to." I said. I raised my sword and brought it down, but made it land next to his head. I laughed as he flinched and tears flowed from his eyes.

"You're just too easy to joke with. I think we can keep you for a minute." I said.

"We mustn't leave a easy to follow trail." Medusa said, "I know you are happy with your first soul, but there are meisters who will be able to track Jenny and Mike."

"Aww, too bad. He was fun to play with." I raised my other sword, "see you!" I sliced and his soul was revealed.

"Ragnarok will take care of those for you." Medusa said. The swords then absorbed back into me and Ragnarok popped into my spine. I handed both souls to him, he ate them both. I could feel as they spread into power, it flowed and made me feel awake and alive.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Medusa asked me.

"It has. I've forgotten what it's like to absorb souls."

"Mhm. I think you're ready to go upstairs and meet the rest of your family."

"The rest of my family?" I questioned. Medusa brought me upstairs. She brought me into a room with a book in the middle and a circle with the witch language. Medusa began to do a 'dance' and opened some kind of portal to the witch realm.

"They will help us find all of your powers. We'll also find you appropriate clothing." Medusa pointed to my ripped gown. I wonder what I was wearing before I was put in this gown. All of the witches watched as Medusa and I walked towards a big building.

"Welcome Medusa." Erika bowed.

"Thank you Erika. Where is the Grand Witch?"

"She is in her throne, she's actually been waiting for you and Crona."

"Let's go Crona." Medusa pushed me forward a little and we started to walk towards the building again. When I entered, it seemed dark but had flashing light from the torches on the walls. The floor had a bright red rug flowing in the middle, all the hallways had this. We entered a big room, which was lighted a bit more. At one wall, a big seat with the witch language written around it, the others were covered with big banners and witch phrases.

"Maba-rasa." Medusa bowed. I did the same.

"Maba-rasa." the Grand Witch greeted.

"I have brought Crona. About a week ago, she turned sixteen and she has became a witch. She has already discovered a few of her powers, but we wish to find out the rest of them. We would also like to find her an appropriate outfit." The Grand Witch began to speak. I could never understand what people could hear out of her, she never opened her mouth. I wonder if it's something to protect us from the DWMA and humans.

"Crona, you are a very gifted young woman. You have inherited many things from your mother and aunts. You have many powerful attacks, I will let you practice those on your own. Those are your main attacks that don't need discovery, they will come when you need them. Like 'Broken Rose'. Good job, young one." she paused for a moment, "Ah, I see more. You have the ability to read minds, manipulate others, master of disguise. You have no animal form, you have complete safety with soul protect though."

"Is that all?" Medusa asked.

"There is much more. Crona's animal isn't an animal. Yours is a snake, Arachne's a spider, the Mizunes a mouse, etc. Crona is the witch of the dark roses. She controls all nature. Medusa, I congratulate you and your daughter. She is quite gifted and talented." The Grand Witch explained.

"Is this all that needs be revealed?" Medusa asked.

"At this moment." The Grand Witch got up and started for one of the hallways, "let's fix that disgrace of an outfit." We followed her into a small room.

"Stand inside, the closet will read and find your outfit. Many others will be sent to your room, this one is your main outfit." She explained. I nodded and stepped into it. I could see small things that looked like magic glitter wrap around me and shred the gown to nothing. Something else started to surround me. The fabric was soft and comfortable, it fit me perfectly. The closet doors opened and I exited.

"Interesting. Let's start growing out her hair, it's a mess." The Grand Witch said, "better yet, just grow her hair with a potion." She walked away and I assumed that we were finished. I couldn't read her or Medusa's minds. I don't mean to read them, just a new habit i've developed. I examined my outfit. It was a dress that reached my ankles, the collar cropped at the top of my breast and followed to my shoulders. The sleeves went to my forearm and drooped down atleast a foot. The side of the skirt part had a slit from my right thigh down, I also had black boots that went to my knees. I wore a black, beaded necklace that crowned a black rose at the bottom of the beads.

"Ready Crona? I wish to be home to clean up the mess. I want to take Grand Witch's advice and fix your hair."

"Of course," I answered, "I want to be perfect." I smiled evily and we left.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I know this one is very short, I hope that it will increase in size as I start to get used to writing this fanfic. Tell me what you guys wish to see. What do you guys like about this new story? And i'm sorry again that I can't update as often as i'd like to. Honestly, if I could post a chapter for all of my fics once a week i'd be sooo happy. But life doesn't give us what we want and school makes everything difficult just for the hell of it. I'll see you all next chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you want to see next, what you like about this, and how can I improve. Bye Bye!**


	5. Old Friend

The feeling still isn't gone. If anything, it's getting worse. It's been two months since Crona had run away. Spartoi has been on countless missions, searching for the kishin and hoping to spot Crona. Maka once said, not too long ago, that she felt a little of her soul wavelength. (I felt it as well) It was gone in mere seconds, as if it had never been there. Maka had gotten her hopes up and searched for a long time, but we never got even a hint of Crona again. I wish to see her again. My Father has assigned me to investigate a village that he thinks Medusa will target. I'm supposed to investigate the people and see why the village would be an interest to her. Patty and Liz just think i'm going to visit one of the old DWMA graduates to investigate why Jenny and Mike Korale vanished. Their souls hadn't made it back to my father, which gave a big heads up that Crona and Medusa are in action.

"Helloooooo?" Liz poked my cheek.

"I'm sorry, repeat?" I asked.

"I said, that we should probably go with you. You never know what you'll run into." Liz explained again.

"No, i'll be fine. I need some time to gather myself anyway. I'll call you both later tonight, see you later." I hopped on top of Beezlebub and began my journey to Undu, a small village.

"Be safe and stay out of alleys!" Liz yelled. I waved my hand in the air as a gesture of, 'yeah okay'. The journey was long and slow, I tried to think of things the village could have that Medusa would take interest in. Money? No, the village runs on livestock as currency. I don't see Medusa wanting money anyway. Food... Nah. Souls, definitely. But who? Medusa isn't one to randomly kill, well yes she is, but not noticeable enough for us to follow. Is there someone she is particulary targeting? How odd... I reached the village, it was very busy. Many people were walking around me, trying to reach their destination without any trouble. This is the only village that has almost zero crimes.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I have a moment?" I asked a lady. She gave me a weird look and continued walking. Alright... I'll try houses instead. I walked around the village, noticing their living conditions. They had a clean water well, almost five of them in the same spot. The houses were made of complete sand. It probably got very hot during the day. I couldn't see any children around. I pushed myself into a piece of the village that had almost nobody around. It was empty. I used Beezlebub to get a good look of the city.

"No children, how odd." I stated to myself. I could see a figure walking through the shadows of the houses. She looked to be around ten years old, the only child i've seen in the village. I carefully landed and followed the girl until she stopped and peered into the busy street.

"Hello?" I said. She squeaked and jumped around to see me. I put my hands up as a sign of peace.

"W-who are you?" she asked me.

"I am Death The Kid. What about you? What is your name?"

"Anastasia." she replied. She looked around the corner. Her eyes became wide and she ran down the alley again. She avoided me and ran around a different corner, deeper into the shadows.

"Wait!" I shouted. I followed her until she stopped. Right in the middle where the houses gathered. It was very narrow, I could hardly fit in the small gap.

"Why are you following me?" the girl asked, panting.

"I need to ask some questions." She looked me up and down.

"You aren't from around here." She stated.

"No, i'm not. In fact, i'm investigating the village for my father, Lord Death." she didn't say anything. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, so why are you the only child I have seen today?"

"Children aren't allowed in the streets."

"Why? Have you done something?"

"No, more like something has been happening to us. We aren't allowed to go outside because many of us have been kidnapped. We used to be able to just run around playing games, but more of us dissapeared. So, we had to be watched by parents at all times."

"What happened to keep you inside?"

"The parents would look away for two seconds, then all of the sudden the child was gone. It's weird, because so many people wander the streets. No one has ever seen the children dissapear."

"Why were you running earlier?" I asked her.

"I call her Rose. She's the one I suspect is kidnapping. She's new here and no one remembers ever seeing her before last week."

"Why do you call her Rose? What does she look like?"

"She wears a dark robe. No one can see her face, but her lips.. She wears bright red lipstick and she always smiles. It's weird. She always carrys a rose with her, most of the time it's wilted."

"So no one here talks to her?"

"No, not that I know." I thought for a moment. I don't remember any reports of 'Rose', or of any children going missing. Why has this not been reported to my Father?

"Do you have any law enforcement? Like police, gaurds, etc?"

"We used to, they dissapeared too. Well, there is one left. She always stays at home, we only see her when she goes to get water from the well."

"Why hasn't she reported any of this? My Father and I could be the saviours of your village."

"No one wants to mess with her. She used to be sweet, but she turned bitter and doesn't talk to anyone. She gives us all hateful looks and hurries home. It's her job to protect, but she hasn't done anything." The little girl began to form tears. Her face was scrunched with pain.

"Ow..." she held her side and almost fell over.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm sick. No one will help me. The doctor won't come. I'm the last child in the village and i'm the terror. Everyone runs away from me. My parents gave me up. I'm supposed to be some evil devil spawn." She had begun to cry.

"It's alright. I can take you somewhere safe, where no one can hurt you. You'll get medical help and no one will run away from you." I tried to pick her up but she flinched away.

"Don't lie to me. You probably hate me too."

"No, I don't. I promise. I can get you help, a home, a family, people who care. I'll find the other children, but for now you aren't safe here. Is it alright if I take you somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Death City. The safest place you can be." I explained. She stared at me for a moment. Her tears had begun to dry up, but her pained expression remained. She finally nodded. I picked her up into my arms and started to fly her to Death City. I had just barely gotten past the village border when something smacked into Beezlebub and caused us to fly towards the ground. I gained a little control and slowed our speed but I wasn't quick enough. We hit the ground. I tucked Anastasia in a way she wouldn't hit first. I grunted and whined in pain as my back skidded the ground.

"Witch!" Anastasia started to scream. She moved out of my arms and tried to run away. She buckled in pain before she got two feet.

"Dear, what a shame. I hoped to kill the shinigami on the way down." The voice sounded so familiar. I looked up and saw a woman. Tall and thin, she was wearing a black robe with knee-high black boots. Her lavender, pinkish hair reached a little past her shoulders in a neat cut. Her bangs flowed to her eyebrows, shadowing her bright blue eyes. Her lips were a bright red and twisted in a evil smile. This was the woman the little girl explained, except her hood was down and I could identify her.

"Crona." I whispered in shock. The woman looked down at me in a bit of confusion. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her head.

"I know you. But where?" She rubbed her head some more and smiled again, "Ah I know, you are my shinigami to eliminate."

"Crona?" Anastasia repeated. "You know her?"

"I used to. Before she was turned this way." It was amazing to see how much she changed in two months. Her outfit was so different, her hair long and cut nice. How did this happen?

"Quit talking." she rubbed her head again, "Ugh, you've given me a headache." She smiled and reached out her palm, "Thorn." Literal thorns began to be thrown at me. I jumped from the ground and dodged the attack.

"Crona, are you a witch?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think? I'm not a dumb, big breasted cat that happens to have magic. Yes, i'm a witch. I thought a shinigami would be smart, not a dumbfound dipshit." She thrust another wave of thorns at me. They followed my tracks until I picked the girl up and started to run.

"What are you doing? Stop her!" Anastasia told me.

"I don't have my weapons with me!" I began to panic. I didn't want to hurt Crona. I want to figure out how to fix her. She said she knew me, but it seemed like she didn't. I was giving her a headache, she was trying to find out who I was. I stopped and turned around. Crona was in the middle of laughing.

"You think running away will save you? I don't think so!" She snapped her fingers and the ground rumbled. A bunch of vines grabbed my legs and began to drag me.

"Run! Until you see Death City!" I let her fall out of my arms and she rolled. Her eyes were filled with tears. She nodded, got up and began to run.

"Ah, ah... You aren't leaving either." Suddenly vines grabbed her too.

"Help me Death The Kid!" Anastasia screamed.

"What did you say?" The vines dropped us in the sand. Dusting myself off, I got up and examined Crona. Her hands were to her face again and she whined. Anastasia took this moment to begin running.

"Death The Kid, Kid... Kid... Death... The... Kid..." She stood in agony. I could see her digging her nails into her face. "Where, why do I know this? Where did it come from? Who are you!?" Crona screamed at me. Her face was red from her fingers digging and her expression was pained, filled with anger and confusion.

"I am Death The Kid. You remember me Crona. I know you do. Whatever Medusa did to you, you will overcome it."

"Medusa! You think this has to do with her!?" She began to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Medusa is my mother," she giggled again, "she's dead!" She laughed histerically.

"Dead? How could she be dead?"

"What are you stupid? She died a long time ago. I did this to myself, I changed, I got away." She began to giggle again, "None of you can stop me. I'm uncontrollable." She stood there and watched my face change. I was horrified. Sweet, innocent Crona had become this... She's so much worse now, Crona isn't afraid anymore. Medusa is behind it all, I know it. There is no way she is dead.

"Why are you kidnapping children?"

"I'm not kidnapping, i'm just helping. The parents look away and the children vanish. How tragic." She put her hand under her chin and faked a sad face, "I only distract, I don't do the bidding. What about the sherriff? She's been awfully absent lately."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" She smiled and let her hands droop, "I'm innocent, remember?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"You can read my mind?"

"No, I can't actually. There is some kind of barrier that locks me out. Why is that?" She started to walk towards me. I felt danger, but I couldn't move.

"So you can read minds and manipulate people. What else can you do?"

"Thats a secret. I get these tiny messages that slip, but I can't actually get in." she rubbed a finger nail down my chin. Her finger came in contant for a moment and she backed away in pain. She held her head with one hand.

"What did you do?" She asked me furiously.

"Nothing, you touched me." I watched as her nose began to bleed. Her black blood seeped out of her nose and ran down her lip. Her eyes gazed around, like something was surrounding her. She snapped her head up and she smiled. She giggled a little.

"Ah, I see how this works. I have a history, but not one I can keep. I touch villagers all the time, i've never gotten images." She pointed her finger at me, "then I touch you. It feels like you've smashed my head under a five-hundred ton weight."

"I don't want to hurt you Crona. You are the last person I wish to fight." I said.

"Well no shit. From what i'm getting, we're closer than we've ever thought." I was confused. What did she mean by that? "Confused? Good, i'll let that stew for a while. I must leave, for my prey has fled. I will find Anastasia, you can't keep her from me." She snapped her fingers and she sunk into the sand.

"Crona, wait!" I ran after her. I reached her spot, but the sand had already covered and settled in.

"Damnit... Wait, Anastasia!" I summoned Beezlebub and I flew at maximum speed to find her. It wasn't long. Between my speed and my good sight, it only took two minutes for me to spot her form broken down in the sand. I swooped down and grabbed her, she was passed out. She was very sweaty and her temperature was probably way over 100 degrees. I had to hurry her to the hospital. It took about two or three hours to get home, I was at maximum speed too. At this point, it had gotten dark outside. Liz is probably really worried that I haven't called her yet. I went to the infirmary at the DWMA instead of taking her to the actual public hospital. I wanted to keep a close eye on Anastasia.

"What the hell. Kid what are you doing?" Stein questioned. I set her down on one of the infirmary beds.

"Shut up and help her. Now!" I was about to leave, "Do not take your eyes off of her at all. I need to talk to Father." I ran down the halls until I reached the all too-familiar Death Door. I didn't even knock, I bursted in. He was here, having tea and discussion with Sid.

"Oh, Kiddo! You're back already?" Father greeted me.

"Yes, I have important business to talk about."

"I get it. I'll leave." Sid got up and left.

"Alright, what is it you need?"

"I found Crona."

"You did? How was she?"

"Terrible. She is so much worse than before. Before she was stuttery and afraid. She fought, but only in fear that Medusa would harm her. Now, she isn't afraid. She's strong and she doesn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Any of us. She says Medusa is dead, but I think that Medusa is behind all of this. She touched me, which threw her into shock and pain. Then she told me that we're closer than we've ever thought."

"How odd. Kiddo, what are those three black dots on your chin?"

"Black dots?" I rubbed my chin, I couldn't feel anything. "Probably dirt. I got into a small fight with Crona. But anyway... The village's children have all been kidnapped. There was only one left, Anastasia. I brought her here. She's very sick and needs to have a eye kept on her."

"Good call Kid. I hope she will be alright. Did Crona say anything about the DWMA or her friends? Are you sure she doesn't remember?"

"She called me shinigami for a while. Until Anastasia screamed my name, Crona had no idea. Well actually, she said she knew me from somewhere but she couldn't recall."

"I see.. Anything else?"

"The sherriff is also behind the kidnappings. I presume the sherriff has been doing the kidnapping and Crona has been just helping."

"Helping how?" My father asked.

"Crona is a witch. She attacked me with what she called, 'thorns'. I believe that she has been manipulating people with some kind of mind control, i'm not sure. She can read minds too."

"Read minds?" Father questioned.

"I remember thinking something. Crona repeated it to me. When I questioned her about it, she said that she couldn't actually read my mind. It had some kind of barrier and she only gets little pieces." I explained.

"Odd.." he thought for a moment, "I will have to process this. Thank you for reporting right away. You may return to Anastasia. You might want to call your weapons, they've been asking about you."

"Alright, thank you Father." I headed back to the infirmary as fast as I could. When I got there. Stein was watching over sleeping Anastasia.

"You came back. Good. I have some news for you." He spun in his chair and grabbed some paperwork, "I'm glad you brought her. She has retrieved a parasite from somewhere. It usually comes from water, but she so dehydrated. I doubt she's drank any water for days. Some one must of snuck it into her food."

"What parasite?"

"I'd rather not say. But beside that, if she had been left alone for any longer, the parasite would've eaten her alive. Why is it so important to keep my eye on her by the way? You seemed very intent about it."

"Crona is coming after her."

"Crona? So you saw Crona?"

"I did, ask my Father for details." Stein examined me for a moment.

"I will, right now. You watch her." Stein got out of his chair and left the room. I looked around for a phone and spotted one in the corner. Geez, I need a cellphone. I kept my eye on Anastasia and walked backwards to the phone. I dialed the numbers by instinct and called Liz.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"It's Kid."

"Kid? What the hell! It's eleven at night and now you call? We've been worried that you got hurt or kidnapped! Explain, now!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm at the infirmary."

"You're fine, but you're at the infirmary?"

"I'm not the patient, I brought a little girl. She was sick and the only child left in the village."

"Really? Okay, we'll head there now."

"No, you stay home. I have to keep watch of the girl. I don't need everyone in my face."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to call Maka."

"Wait, wha-? Oh... You found her, didn't you." I nodded even though Liz couldn't see me. I'm sure that my silence answered anyway.

"Okay, I have to go. Stay home." I hung up and dialed Maka's number. This is going to be a blood bath. It wasn't even two rings after I dialed that Maka answered. She sounded very awake.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kid."

"Oh, hi Kid."

"Expecting someone?" I heard her sigh.

"No. What's up?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to meet me in the school's infirmary."

"Right now? Kid it's," a short pause, "it's eleven thirty."

"I know. Just hurry, it's important." She sighed again.

"Okay, i'll be there in a second." I heard her phone click and our call ended. I kept my eye on Anastasia and walked over to her bed. About half an hour later, Maka came in the room, tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **It's back... So I decided that while I finish up my CroMa story, that I would slowly update this one as well. This one isn't my top priority, but I will update once in a while :) Tell me what you guys think about this story please. I've never really drawn out a Kid X Crona story and I want to know if i'm doing good or not. Tell me what you guys want to see in this story. I'd really appreciate it :) I'd like to thank all those who read this story even though i'm slow, lazy, and have internet issues. I promise that eventually chapters will be more regular. At the moment though, the chapters will probably be really spaced apart. Sorry... Anyway, PM or comment and i'll talk to you all next chapter. Bye Bye!**


End file.
